


Surviving for Love.

by MissFanficWriter



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFanficWriter/pseuds/MissFanficWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a deadly disease starts to sweep the village, what will happen when those presumed dead begin to wake again? Can Aaron and Robert's relationship survive a zombie apocalypse?</p>
<p>Emmerdale meets The Walking Dead in this exciting new story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From This Day Forward.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really random story idea that I just had to start writing. Let me know in the comments if you're interested in reading more.  
> Kudos are always appreciated too.

The village lay miles away from the nearest town, Hotton, so they thought they’d escape the worst of the latest epidemic, Sleep Flu, they called it. Patients began by feeling nauseous and unexplainably fatigued, unable to keep awake for long periods of time, before eventually dropping in to a deeper sleep, a coma, so people said. Aaron wasn’t worried, he hadn’t been ill in years and he’d only caught snippets of the news on the TV, he didn’t think it was anything to worry about. Anyway he hadn’t seen anyone in the village acting ill, he figured this was just one of those pandemics that would eventually just fizzle out and never affect him.

Aaron woke that morning, the sun shining through his thin curtains, the ones his mother had chosen for him. Sliding out of bed, he flung on the nearest clothes he could find, a pair of tracksuit bottoms from his wardrobe, a black t-shirt pulled taut across his chest. He picked up a hoodie from the floor, bringing it to his face, to smell it. Aaron shrugged, he’d smelt worse, he decided as he zipped the hoodie up. 

It was Friday and Aaron was happy.

———

The trial against Gordon had ended months ago, a wave of relief washing over Aaron as his father was found guilty. Although he hadn’t felt it immediately, he had begun to heal in the following months. His nightmares visited less frequently, his smile appearing more regularly. He put his happiness down to spending time with his little sister, Liv. But deep down, he knew it was mostly Robert. Robert had continued to be there for him during the months following his father’s imprisonment, always around to offer a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen. He’d been a real mate.

Aaron bit his bottom lip slowly as he mulled over the word; mate. He wondered if that was what they were, if that’s all Robert wanted anymore. He couldn’t ignore the way Robert looked at him sometimes though, as if Aaron was everything. Aaron grinned to himself at the thought. It was amazing how time had evolved Robert, some villagers didn’t believe it, but Aaron didn’t care. We’d all been apes once, after all. Evolution took time.

He’d woke up earlier that day, to make sure everywhere was ready for Liv coming to stay for the weekend. He expected his mum to trail down the stairs, making fun of his attempts at cleaning, before moving off to make them both a coffee and a bacon sandwich. However as the clock neared midday Aaron still hadn’t heard his mother arise. 

It wasn’t like his mother to open up late, but Aaron assumed she must have had one too many glasses of wine last night. He climbed the stairs, stopping outside his mother’s door to knock.

“Mam, you alright? It’s almost time to open up.” Aaron shouted through the door.

After a few moments a frail reply came. “Aaron, love, can you open up? I’m not feeling myself.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, certain his mother was hungover but he found himself agreeing anyway, unwilling to let anything put a dampener on his weekend. Robert had agreed to spend some time with him and Liv. He knew they didn’t get along, both fighting for Aaron’s attention but Aaron knew they were a lot more similar than they thought and he decided that this weekend, he was going to make them get along if it was the last thing he did. He couldn’t tell Robert how he really felt until he was sure Liv would be okay with it. 

Opening up the pub doors, Aaron waited behind the bar for the afternoon regulars. He mindlessly served drinks, nodding to Marlon as he served up food, moving quickly from the kitchen to the tables. After a while he became aware of a presence to the side of the bar. Raising his eyes Aaron caught sight of Robert, he felt his heart quicken at the sight of him, his blonde hair gelled perfectly in to place. Robert beckoned him over with a nod of his head.

“Let me guess? A pint.” Aaron smirked. “Can’t keep away from here, eh? Or maybe a certain someone?”

Aaron grinned. He loved the casual teasing between himself and Robert, the way things felt so much easier between them. They didn’t have to worry about hurting anyone else, or keeping it a secret. However Aaron felt his smile drop as he noticed Robert’s face, his lips upturning briefly at Aaron’s joke before retuning to their frown.

“What’s wrong?” Aaron asked, leaning across the bar in concern.

“You won’t like it.” Robert murmured.

“No secrets, remember?” Aaron whispered, lowering his voice so only Robert could hear. Their eyes locked as they both remembered the conversation they had shared after Gordon’s trial. They had both promised to be honest, no more secrets between them and for the past few months there hadn’t been.

Aaron watched Robert as he idly played with the beer mat on the bar counter, longing to reach across and smooth out the worry lines in Robert’s face with the tips of his fingers.

“It’s Chrissie.” Robert finally spoke.

Aaron felt himself stiffen at the mention of her name, leaning away from Robert and avoiding his gaze. He knew he was being irrational, Robert and Chrissie had been over a long time. But he couldn’t help the fear that arose in him whenever he heard Chrissie’s name. The fear of losing Robert again.

“Aaron, it’s not like that. She’s not feeling well, can’t seem to get herself out of bed. So Lawrence has asked me to chip in a bit with the business. I was just as surprised as you, but I think it’s getting a bit much for him with his heart.” Robert explained.

“So it’s just about the business?” Aaron asked, warily, feeling himself relax at Robert’s explanation.

“Of course, you know that I..” Robert left his sentence unfinished as he moved his hand to lay palm down on the bar counter, just next to Aaron’s hand, close but not touching. The pair stared at their hands, the rest of the pub seeming to disappear in to an oblivion, until it was just the two of them. 

Aaron finally raised his eyes to look at Robert’s, “You’re still coming over tonight, to watch a movie with Liv, right?”

Robert smiled, before leaning closer to Aaron, whispering softly in his ear. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

He smirked as he noticed Aaron shiver from the feeling of his hot breath against his skin. He had to fight the urge to press a kiss against Aaron’s soft lips, but he knew they weren’t there yet. Soon, but not quite yet. Robert held his gaze for a moment longer before turning away and walking out of the pub.

Aaron watched him walk away, feeling his heart beating rapidly in his chest. The smile upon his face refused to budge as he thought of Robert’s words, the way he lay his hand next to Aaron’s, his mouth so close to Aaron’s ear.

“Aaron, some service, please, mate.” David asked, impatiently, before turning back to Leyla.

“I’ve seen it all over the news, people just dropping down asleep in the middle of the supermarket.” Leyla explained to David.

Aaron poured David a pint, vaguely listening in to the conversation between them.

“Imagine just falling to sleep in the fruit and veg.” David joked as he and Leyla began to laugh loudly, clutching their sides at the ridiculousness of the situation. 

Aaron shook his head, he couldn’t understand why everyone believed everything they read. Aaron had learnt from his life that often everything was not as it seemed. Shaking his head he pushed away the memories of the past and spent the rest of the day serving drink after drink to the local villagers. To Aaron everything seemed normal, but that day was just the start of things changing in the village. That day was the one Aaron would look back on and wonder how he hadn’t noticed what was happening. That day was the beginning of the end.


	2. In Sickness and In Health.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lawrence worried about Chrissie's health, what will happen when he calls on Robert for help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think in the comments and any kudos are loved too!
> 
> For anyone who's reading my other story 'An Ever-Changing Tale', I will update it tomorrow. Sorry for the delay but I've been on holiday for the past week. I'll get back to updating the story regularly.

“You’re late.” Liv smirked as soon as Robert entered the back room of the pub. She didn’t enjoy sharing Aaron with Robert. She’d only just found her brother, she didn’t want to have to fight for his affection. She felt Aaron nudge her gently with his elbow, warning her, his eyes pleading, silently asking her to make an effort.

“Well I’m here now and I brought ice cream.” Robert said, moving over to collapse on the sofa next to Aaron. Aaron smiled at him, grateful for the effort Robert was making. As he looked at Robert, he could see the tiredness in his eyes, and appreciated Robert coming here even if he didn’t necessarily want to spend time with Liv.

Robert pulled out the ice cream, knocking his knee against Aaron’s. “Get some bowls.”

“Liv, will you get some bowls from the kitchen?” Aaron asked and watched as Liv rolled her eyes and scrambled around loudly in the kitchen, looking for bowls and spoons.

“How was Home Farm?” Aaron asked.

Robert shrugged, “Alright, I guess. Nothing’s changed there.”

Aaron nodded, aware that Liv would be back at any moment. “Thanks for coming. I know she likes messing with you.” Aaron said, nodding in Liv’s direction.

Robert chucked softly. “She’s just a kid.”

“I still know how to kick you where it hurts though.” Liv teased, remembering the time she had kicked Robert after stealing Aaron’s wallet.

Aaron choked back a laugh, knowing Robert hated to be laughed at. But his face was relaxed right now, a smile lighting up his features, laughing at himself. It still surprised Aaron just how much Robert had changed. He’d seemed free ever since he’d allowed himself to accept who he was.

As Liv started the movie, Aaron turned towards the TV watching the opening credits roll, The Hunger Games blazed across the screen in fiery lettering. Aaron discreetly rolled his eyes at Robert, hiding a smile from Liv, they’d watched this movie countless times with her. As the movie played on Aaron became more aware of Robert’s presence next to him. The room was dark, the only light shining from the television screen across the room. Robert’s hand lay on his thigh, his eyes fluttering shut every few minutes as he struggled to stay awake. It had been a long day working at Home Farm but he hadn’t wanted to let Aaron down. 

Suddenly Robert jolted awake as he noticed Aaron lacing their fingers together, before resting their entwined hands back on Robert’s thigh. Robert stared down at their hands before slowly rubbing circles across the back of Aaron’s hand with his thumb. Aaron smiled to himself, feeling invincible for crossing such a small barrier with Robert. As the three sat in comfortable silence, the movie the only sound to be heard, they were interrupted by the the sudden ringing of a phone. Robert let go of Aaron’s hand, leaving him feeling cold and empty without Robert’s touch. He watched Robert reach in to his pocket to retrieve his phone, bringing it to his ear as he answered it. 

“Hello.” Robert said, before remaining silent as he listened to the person on the other end. Eventually he spoke again. “Of course, I’ll be there soon.”

“What’s wrong?” Aaron asked as Robert hung up the phone, tucking it back in to his pocket.

Standing up from the sofa, Robert grabbed his jacket, sliding his arms in quickly before zipping it up. “I’m sorry, Aaron, I’m going to have to go and watch over Home Farm while Lawrence takes Chrissie to the hospital. Seems it’s quite serious.”

Aaron watched Robert’s face, it was pale with concern. Aaron berated himself for feeling jealous. He had been married to her after all, of course he’d be concerned if she was ill. It didn’t make it any easier to stop his envy though, no matter how many times he told himself there was no need. Aaron left Liv watching the movie and followed Robert out to the backdoor.

“Should have known you’d find a way to get out of tonight, mate.” Aaron joked, smiling softly at Robert.

Robert looked at him seriously before catching Aaron’s hand with his, entwining their fingers just as Aaron had done moments before. Leaning closer, Robert whispered his next words only inches away from Aaron’s lips, “I’m not your mate.”

Aaron’s breath caught in his throat as Robert crashed their lips together, cupping Aaron’s face in his hands. Robert moaned, overwhelmed by the feeling of Aaron’s teeth gently biting his bottom lip, he had waited months for this. Just as Robert began to trace his tongue against Aaron’s month, asking for entrance, Aaron pulled back, panting.

“You should go. Liv. Home Farm. Chrissie.” Aaron said, incoherently. 

Robert had felt his heart drop dejectedly as Aaron pulled away. He had been sure this was what Aaron wanted, but maybe it was still too soon. He watched Aaron for any trace of how he felt after their kiss but his face was guarded. Eventually Robert nodded, turning away to leave.

Aaron watched him go. The kiss had caught him off guard, surprised him. But when he thought about it, it was exactly what he wanted. Exactly what he’d wanted for a long time. Maybe it was time to get his happiness. Reaching out his hand, Aaron grabbed Robert’s sleeve, turning him around before planting a a chaste kiss against Robert’s lips. Robert looked surprised before breaking out in to a smile.

“See ya tomorrow then?” Aaron asked, failing to hide the grin spreading across his face.

Robert answered his question with another kiss before leaning his forehead against Aaron’s. “See ya tomorrow, mate.”

Aaron shook his head smiling as he watched Robert leave, the sight of his teasing smirk still imprinted in his mind. 

Robert hurriedly drove to Home Farm, the smile sliding off his face as soon as he had left the pub. It’s not that he wasn’t happy, he was ecstatic about what had happened between him and Aaron. But he couldn’t shake the worry that had pierced its way in to his heart during his phone call with Lawrence. Lawrence had sounded worried, scared even. He’d tried to disguise it, just pass it off as being an overprotective father, but deep down he was scared. Chrissie had been sick for days, unable to get out of bed, pushing away Lawrence’s offers of food and water. Muttering incoherently in the rare moments she did awake.

“Lawrence.” Robert shouted as he entered Home Farm, his voice echoing around the cold, empty hall.

“Robert.” Lawrence said stiffly. He hated Robert, but he knew Robert was the only other person who knew the business as well as himself and Chrissie. If Chrissie needed to stay in the hospital then Lawrence wouldn’t leave her alone, so he needed someone capable of looking after the business’ interests at Home Farm. That responsibility just happened to fall to Lawrence’s worst enemy: Robert.

“How is she?” Robert asked, concern showing through his voice.

“Like you care.” Lawrence snarled.

Robert flinched back, as if he had been physically punched, shocked at Lawrence’s words. He knew he had hurt Chrissie, but he would never want her to be seriously ill. He had loved her once. Lawrence suddenly collapsed in on himself, deflated, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

“Sorry, thanks for coming out so late.” Lawrence said, begrudgingly.

“It’s alright. Are you taking her to the hospital?” Robert asked.

“Yes, it’s about time. I haven’t seen her awake for at least a week. I’m sure she must have been awake while I was out though.” Lawrence said doubtfully. 

Robert nodded, snippets of things he’d seen on the news floating back to him. “You know you’re suppose to go straight to the hospital if someone sleeps for two full days.”

Lawrence looked at him sharply. “Don’t you think I know that?”

Robert looked down at the floor sheepishly. “Of course.”

“I just couldn’t leave her there. I’ve heard rumours.” Lawrence whispered, his voice trailing off.

Robert leant closer to hear him. “What rumours?”

Lawrence glanced up at Robert, holding his gaze, his eyes shining wet with tears. “That they don’t ever come back home.”

Robert tried to pass off Lawrence’s words as ridiculous, but the fear in Lawrence’s voice made his heart pound. He glanced at the stairs. “You can’t leave her here any longer. She needs help.”

Lawrence nodded, resolutely, before moving towards the stairs, climbing them soundlessly. Robert watched him go before heading to the kitchen. The night had left him shaken and he longed for a drink; a whiskey or a bourbon. He opened the cupboard that had always held the glasses and was shocked when his hand hit against something cold and sharp. He pulled his hand back quickly, his eyes noting the crimson blood streaming from the open wound in his palm.

Robert swore as he clutched his painful hand, slowly allowing the tap water to run over it, wincing as it stung. He clutched a tea towel to the wound to stop the blood flow and jumped as he heard a sound behind him, knocking a plate off the counter.

“She’s gone.” Lawrence said, his eyes wide.

Robert was puzzled for a moment, the pain in his hand clouding his judgement, before realising that Lawrence had been talking about Chrissie.

“Maybe she went out for some air?” Robert suggested.

It was a reasonable suggestion but as Robert and Lawrence stared at each other across the kitchen they both knew it wasn’t true. They could feel it in the air; the tension, the danger. A slow creak made both men turn towards the kitchen door. Chrissie stood there, her hair tangled and matted, hung down around her face. Her skin, tinged yellow, looked haggard and gaunt. Her eyes stared blankly ahead.

“Chrissie, love. You’re up.” Lawrence tried to say brightly but Robert could hear how his voice shook.

Robert knew it was madness to be scared of Chrissie, she was his ex-wife, he had shared a bed with her in the black of countless nights. But as he looked at her, right in to the depths of her empty eyes, he knew it wasn’t Chrissie, not anymore. 

Chrissie moved towards Robert slowly, her movements jagged, her eyes fixed on the blood stained towel clutched in Robert’s hand. Robert could hear the blood pounding in his ears, sweat dripped down the back of his neck. He tried to move but he seemed to be frozen, one hand clutching the counter behind him. From his peripheral vision he could see Lawrence, motionless, stood next to the backdoor, his eyes wide in horror at the sight of his daughter.

Lawrence longed to call out her name, to shake his daughter and hold her to him. But fear held him back. He watched, frozen, as Chrissie reached out clawing at Robert, her nails scratching in to his expensive paisley shirt. Robert flinched back, using his uninjured hand to push Chrissie away. Suddenly her hands were around him, pulling him closer, her mouth inches from Robert’s skin, her dirty, yellow teeth grinding. 

Robert closed his eyes, the putrid scent of Chrissie and the pain in his injured hand causing his head to spin. As Chrissie closed in, Robert wondered if it would just be easier to give in, to let Chrissie have her revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the next chapter to find out what happens to Robert!


	3. Till Death Do We Part.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Robert escape Chrissie's clutches?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Let me know in the comments what you think.
> 
> Any feedback or kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Warning: some violence.

Robert jerked back, his survival instinct automatically kicking in. His hands flailed wildly, blindly searching for a weapon, anything to stop Chrissie. His hands grabbed at thin air as Chrissie pulled at him, leaning closer, her teeth gnashing terrifyingly at his neck. Robert held her off with one hand, his other dropping to the cupboard he had opened earlier when he was searching for a glass. His hand closed around the hilt of a kitchen knife. 

“Lawrence.” Robert gasped, appealing to his former father-in-law for help. 

However Lawrence was frozen in shock, unable and unwilling to help. Robert pulled the knife from the cupboard. After it had happened Robert wondered if he’d hesitated before driving the sharp, blade up in to Chrissie’s brain. He wondered whether he had paused before killing the woman he had once swore to love, in sickness and in health, till death do we part. But Robert knew he hadn’t. He plunged the knife, without hesitation, ending the life of his ex-wife.

Chrissie’s body dropped, like a dead weight, on top of Robert, trapping him beneath her. Red blood streamed from the wound in her head, covering Robert, drowning him in it’s metallic taste. Robert gasped, trying desperately to get out from under her and away from her lifeless body. Turning away, Robert vomited on to the marble floor, his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath.

“Chrissie. My baby.” Lawrence sobbed. He had been unable to act as he’d watched Robert struggle with his daughter but as he saw the life drain from her Lawrence seemed to come back to life. Heart-wrenching sobs tearing through him as he fell to his knees, his arms reaching out to pull Chrissie towards him. Cradling his daughter, Lawrence rocked her back and forth, squeezing her tightly, fighting to keep the life trapped inside her, hoping to bring her back.

Robert watched the moment feeling uncomfortable, as if he had intruded on something sacred. His hands shook as he thought back on how close he had come to death. His head spun as he tried to make sense of what had happened. The smell of blood and decay overwhelmed him as he slowly backed away, wanting to escape the image of Lawrence holding the lifeless body of the daughter he loved.

Robert clattered through the door, collapsing to his knees in the bushes outside, his stomach convulsing as he vomited again. He looked down at his hands, covered in a mixture of his own and Chrissie’s blood. Robert was too shocked to cry, he just stared. Stared at the blood, slowly staining his hands and clothes. Suddenly he wanted them off him, he wanted every trace of what had happened here to be gone. Pushing off the ground, Robert ran, never looking back.

BANG BANG. Aaron awoke with a start, looking quickly around, trying to remember where he was. It quickly came back to him. Liv had gone to bed after the film had ended and Aaron had fallen to sleep on the sofa, waiting for Robert to call him. BANG BANG.

Aaron jumped up quickly, “Alright, I’m coming.”

He angrily opened the backdoor, ready to show his anger to whoever was knocking so loudly in the middle of the night. But his words froze on the tip of his tongue as he took in the appearance of Robert. His clothes were torn and stained with blood, his eyes were wild, darting around. Robert pushed past him in to the pub, learning against the wall, breathless.

“Lock the door, quickly.” Robert demanded.

Aaron did as he was asked, too shocked to disobey. “Robert, what happened?” Aaron asked, his hands reaching up to touch Robert’s cheek.

Robert flinched back from Aaron’s touch, sliding down the wall to sit, his head hidden between his knees. Aaron was worried, he’d never seen Robert like this. Sinking down to his knees, Aaron spoke softly to Robert. “Robert, you’re scaring me.”

“She’s dead.” Robert whispered.

“What?” Aaron asked confused.

“Chrissie, she’s dead.” Robert said, his voice quiet.

Aaron gasped, shocked. He tried to piece together what had happened. He guessed that there must have been a robbery at Home Farm. He quickly let his eyes check Robert over, searching for any injuries. Had he been hurt in the robbery?

“What happened?” Aaron asked, softly.

“I killed her.” Robert replied.

Aaron’s brow furrowed in confusion, he was certain he had heard Robert’s words wrong. He leant closer, letting his hand rest on Robert’s knee. “Tell me.” Aaron urged.

Robert shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut, tears streaming from his closed lids. Images from the night flashed before his closed eyes; Chrissie grabbing at him, her blood spilling as he’d stabbed her, Lawrence holding her lifeless body. Robert began to shake, overwhelmed with what had happened. Aaron stared at him worriedly.

“Rob. Robert.” Aaron shouted, grabbing his face to make him look in to his eyes. “No more secrets, remember?”

Aaron stroked his cheek, slowly, soothingly, as Robert closed his eyes, leaning in to Aaron’s touch, trying to calm his erratic breathing. Taking a deep breath, Robert tried to explain, to make Aaron understand.

“I went to Home Farm, Lawrence was there. He was worried, said Chrissie hadn’t been awake in days. I told him, I told him he should have taken her to the hospital. But he didn’t want to leave her there. He went upstairs to find her but she was gone.” Robert paused, trying to organise his thoughts.

Aaron watched him, leaning closer, longing to wrap his arms around Robert, to comfort him. But he held back, waiting for Robert to finish.

“She was standing there, in the kitchen. But it wasn’t her, not really.” Robert tried to explain.

“What do you mean? It wasn’t her?” Aaron asked confused.

“She was gone, Aaron. Her eyes were empty, it was like she was dead but still moving.” Robert said, shaking his head, he knew it sounded unbelievable but he had seen it with his own eyes. “She tried to bite me.”

“Robert, this isn’t making any sense.” Aaron said, leaning back, putting distance between them.

“Aaron, I know. I know it makes no sense, but it happened. She tried to kill me, there was nothing I could do. I tried to push her away, I begged Lawrence, but she just kept coming. So I-..” Robert stopped abruptly, his breath catching in his throat.

“You what?” Aaron asked. He could feel what was coming but he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. Robert couldn’t have done that, not to Chrissie.

“I killed her.” Robert whispered.

Aaron made a strangled noise, moving quickly away from Robert. “Oh god, Robert. What have you done?”

“Aaron, please. Look at me. I didn’t mean-..” Robert pleaded, grabbing at Aaron.

Aaron pushed him forcefully away. “No, don’t touch me. Get out.”

“Aaron please, I can’t.” Robert begged.

Robert stood shivering, and Aaron could see the fear radiating from him as he glanced fearfully at the backdoor, but he couldn’t be near Robert right now. He needed to think about what he’d done, to try and understand what had happened. How could Robert have killed her? Aaron felt sick as he clutched at the stairs, trying to hold himself up.

“Just get out.” Aaron shouted.

Robert cringed away from Aaron’s raised voice, as if Aaron had physically struck him. Moving away, Robert placed his hand slowly on the door handle, taking a deep breath to gather his courage before walking away, out into the cold, dark night.

Aaron sank down on to the stairs, watching the back of Robert as he closed the door behind him. His head ached as he tried to make sense of what Robert had told him. He’d gone to Home Farm. He’d talked to Lawrence. He’d killed Chrissie. Although he had all the pieces he couldn’t piece them together in a way in which they’d make sense. 

“Aaron.” Liv whispered, behind him.

Aaron jumped at the sudden interruption. “Liv, it’s you.”

“What happened? I heard shouting. Was that Robert?” Liv asked.

“Liv stop.” Aaron said, firmly.

Liv looked downcast. “Sorry.”

Aaron sighed, moving over to allow Liv to sit beside him on the stairs. “I’m sorry, it’s just a lot has happened tonight. Robert, he-… He’s done something really stupid.” 

“What’s new there?” Liv smirked. She loved to put Robert down.

“I’m serious, Liv. He’s done something really stupid. And I just sent him away. He looked so scared and I just let him go. Oh god, Liv, what have I done?” Aaron asked, placing his head in his hands.

“Just go after him.” Liv stated.

“What?” Aaron asked, looking up at his little sister.

“Aaron, just go after him, duh.” Liv said, rolling her eyes. Big brothers could be really stupid sometimes, she thought to herself.

“You’re right. Will you be okay? Me mam’s upstairs, if you need anything just shout her. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Aaron said, hugging his sister quickly before grabbing his coat.

As he went outside, Aaron zipped up his coat, warding off the cold. He set off in the direction he thought Robert would have taken. He followed him to the only place he knew Robert would have gone; Victoria’s house. He was determined to find Robert so they could figure out what the hell had happened, together.


	4. For Better, For Worse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Aaron find Robert, and if he does can he ever forgive him for killing Chrissie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that's commented and left kudos. I'm really enjoying writing this story, so let me know in the comments if you like it.
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated too!

Aaron walked the cold, lifeless village, his eyes alert for any sign of Robert. He had never paid much attention to the village in the dark but tonight it seemed sinister and eerie. Aaron felt a shiver run through him, as he quickened his pace, desperate to reach Victoria’s house. He tried to push away his unwarranted fears, cast them off as ridiculous. But the fear had a hold over him that he could not explain away. 

A streetlight flickered in the distance before spluttering out, leaving Aaron in complete darkness. Aaron tucked his hands in to his pockets, away from the cold, or just for something to do. His breath hitched as he heard a loud moan behind him, his eyes shooting to look in to the shadows.

“Kerry, ya not supposed to drink this much with ya diabetes, love.” Dan said, emerging from the shadows, holding up an intoxicated Kerry.

Kerry moaned again. “Dan, get me home before I throw up.”

Aaron shook his head, nodding a greeting at Dan as he passed, cursing himself for feeling scared. He carried on to Keeper’s Cottage, his heart slowing in his chest as the fear passed over him. It was just a night like any other, everything was still the same. Apart from Robert. Robert had gone from a manipulative, small time crook to a cold blooded killer, in just one night. Maybe things could change that quickly, Aaron thought. One minute everything was normal, and then in the blink of an eye everything was not as it was before. Maybe things were slowly changing all the time, people were just too scared to notice it.

Passing the cafe, Aaron watched as the closed sign swung back and forth, gathering momentum in the breeze. He froze, as if hypnotised by the sign. What would he say to Robert? Maybe it was pointless to find him, maybe Aaron just had to accept that this was just a step too far, something he couldn’t forgive Robert for.

Aaron jumped as a hand clapped down on his shoulder, a scream erupting from his chest. He spun round, ready to fight, his fists flying wildly. 

“Hey Aaron. It’s me, calm down.” Robert said, dodging out of the way of Aaron’s clenched fists.

Aaron halted, breathing heavily, relief flooding through him at the sight of Robert. A moment ago he had decided Robert’s actions were unforgivable but now, faced with the man before him, his heart pounding in his chest in fear, Aaron just wanted to cling to Robert and never let go. He reached out for him and pulled the taller, blonde haired man to him, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Robert shushed him, whispering words of comfort. “Hey, it’s alright. I’m here.”

As Aaron pulled away, he felt stupid for acting so unreasonably. He couldn’t even explain why he felt so scared, there was just something in the air. A scent of danger. Aaron reached his hands up to cup Robert’s face. “I can’t understand why you did what you did.”

Robert closed his eyes at Aaron’s touch. He longed to melt in to Aaron’s embrace, to stay there hidden away from the cruel world which loved to hurt him. Always giving him a sliver of happiness before dragging it away. He remembered Aaron’s kiss before he had gone to Home Farm, the feel of Aaron’s lips pressed against his own. It felt like a lifetime ago. As Robert stood in front of the cafe with Aaron, he felt as if he had aged ten years in a night. Worry and fear settling around his heart.

“Aaron, I can’t explain. Just believe me when I say she wasn’t Chrissie anymore. Chrissie was gone. The thing I killed-..” Robert broke off at the words, unable to voice the truth.

Closing his eyes, Aaron let out a deep breath, trying to take in everything Robert had said. “It wasn’t Chrissie, Aaron, I swear to you.” Robert pleaded.

Aaron nodded before opening his eyes. “Okay.” He took a deep breath. “Okay. She was sick, it was an accident. The police will believe you.”

“The police?” Robert narrowed his eyes in confusion. “I can’t go to the police, Aaron. I killed her.”

Suddenly Robert pushed Aaron away, disgusted by the memory of Chrissie pressed against him, her body trapping him beneath her, her blood spilling out in scarlet rivers. Robert fell to his knees, his stomach convulsing as he vomited on the pavement. His head in his hands as he sobbed.

Aaron just stared at him for a moment, as if watching a dream that he wasn’t a part of, before he came back to his senses, dropping to the floor at Robert’s side. His hand came up to rub comforting circles on Robert’s back. He was comforting a murderer. Aaron forced himself not to vomit, disgusted by his own thoughts. This was still Robert, still the man who had helped him through so much, the man who had saved his life. 

“I’m scared, Aaron. I don’t know what the hell is going on.” Robert gasped between broken sobs.

“Let’s go in the cafe. Bob keeps a spare key in the plant pot.” Aaron said, pulling Robert to his feet.

“Know that from your days with Ross?” Robert tried to joke.

Aaron smiled half heartedly, as he found the key, opened the door and led Robert inside. Once inside he busied himself making coffee for Robert. He thought Robert might need it to calm his nerves but really Aaron just needed to do something to keep busy. Anything to stop him thinking about what Robert had done. Aaron placed the cup down in front of Robert, steam rising from the brim. 

“What am I going to do, Aaron?” Robert asked, staring down in to his coffee, as if he stared long enough he’d find the answer.

“I don’t know, Rob, I really don’t know.” Aaron admitted truthfully. He wanted to help Robert, but this time, he really didn’t know what he could do. Suddenly a thought came back to him, something he’d overheard. “I heard David talking, in the pub.”

Robert raised his eyes to Aaron’s, waiting for him to continue.

Aaron took a deep breath before continuing. “Something about people falling to sleep suddenly, being unable to wake up.”

Robert stared at him. “That’s what happened to Chrissie. Lawrence said she hadn’t been awake in days.”

“Yeah, but she was awake before you killed her.” Aaron shouted suddenly, immediately wishing he could retract his words.

Robert felt as if he had been ducked in ice cold water, shock vibrating through his bones at Aaron’s outburst. He pushed his chair back, the bang as it clattered to the floor making both men jump. “I have to get out of here.” Robert mumbled, stumbling towards the door.

“Robert, wait.” Aaron cried, desperately, reaching out to grab Robert’s arm.

Pulling out of Aaron’s grasp, Robert turned to face him. “That’s what you think, isn’t it? That I’m a killer. Go on, say it.” Robert stormed, his eyes flashing darkly.

“What do you want me to say? You killed her, Robert.” Aaron fumed. He knew they both needed to keep calm, to consider their options. But they bought out the best and worst sides of each other. And once they started arguing, it was hard for them to back down.

“It was an accident, Aaron, an accident. But you never believed it about Katie, so why would you now?” Robert roared, spit flying from his mouth as he threw his venomous words at Aaron. 

“God, Robert. Do you have to bring Katie up every time? How the hell are we supposed to move past everything you’ve done?” Aaron cried, tears of anger spilling from his eyes.

“I told you what happened with Chrissie, Aaron. I didn’t kill her because she was already dead.” Robert screamed, the words he had tried so hard to keep hidden, falling from his lips.

Aaron took a step back, shocked by Robert’s words. “Dead? I don’t understand.” Aaron whispered, turning away, his back to Robert.

“I don’t know, Aaron. I don’t understand it. But I felt her on me, she wasn’t breathing.” Robert whispered back, his eyes staring unseeingly down at the floor, his mind lost in the memory.

Both men stood silently in the cafe, lost in their own worlds. Their heads spinning in confusion and panic, disbelief and fear. Suddenly the cafe lit up with a loud ringing. Robert spun towards the door, ready to face his next attacker, his heart pounding in his chest, before realising it was just a phone.

Aaron pulled the phone from his pocket angrily, his heart jumping in his chest. “What?” Aaron demanded.

“Aaron, it’s me. There’s something wrong with ya mum. She won’t wake up, I don’t think she’s breathing.” Liv said fearfully, her words spilling out hurriedly.

Robert jumped as the phone clattered to the floor, Aaron sliding down to follow it, his head in his hands, frozen. Quickly, Robert scooped up the phone, noticing Liv’s name on the caller ID.

“Liv, what’s happened?” Robert demanded.

“It’s Chas. She won’t wake up, she’s not breathing.” Liv cried.

Memories of Lawrence’s words flew back to Robert, this was just like Chrissie. “Liv, go to your room. Lock the door. Don’t come out for anyone. Promise me?”

Robert heard Liv crying down the end of the phone and urged her to reply, his heart hammering in fear. “Promise me, Liv?”

“I promise. Robert?” Liv asked, his voice thick with tears.

“Yeah?” Robert asked.

“Come quickly, please.” Liv begged before hanging up the phone.

Robert closed his eyes at Liv’s plea’s, fear filling him at the thought of Liv in danger. She needed them. Falling to his knees before Aaron, he cupped his face, dragging his attention back to reality.

“Aaron, look at me. Liv needs us. Your little sister needs us.” Robert demanded.

Aaron looked up at him, his eyes glazed over, before he nodded his head in determination. As Robert pulled him up from the floor, Aaron entwined his fingers with Robert’s, clinging to him. He needed his courage to face what was before them. Robert squeezed his hand before leading Aaron out of the door, both men quickening their steps in order to reach Liv in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Aaron and Robert reach Liv in time? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. To Have and To Hold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Aaron and Robert save Liv from Chas' clutches?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who have left kudos or bookmarked this story! Let me know what you think of it so far in the comments.

“Aaron.” Robert whispered, reaching out his hand to stop Aaron from barging into the pub. He held him back, Aaron straining against him, until he relaxed, turning to glare at Robert.

“What?” he hissed.

“Just be careful.” Robert said, worriedly.

Aaron rolled his eyes, convinced his mother would be fine. She had to be fine or Aaron didn’t know what he’d do. However Robert knew better, he’d seen first hand what could happen. “My mam is fine.” Aaron snapped, before unlocking the backdoor to the pub.

For a moment, they stood in the hallway, just listening. Robert didn't know what he expected to hear, perhaps deadly cries and screams, but instead it was silent. Aaron, suddenly sprang in to action, running quickly up the stairs, Robert right behind him. As Aaron knocked softly at his mother’s door Robert headed straight for Liv’s room. 

“Liv, it’s me.” Robert shouted.

Relief flooded through him as Liv opened then door, surprising them both as she flung herself in to Robert’s arms. His arms embraced her, holding her close and promising himself that he’d protect her. Smiling slightly, Robert realised that he cared about Liv more than he’d realised. She reminded him of Aaron, all attitude and vulnerability and he loved her like a little sister.

“Robert, I think she’s dead.” Liv sobbed.

Robert soothed her, stroking her hair softly as he kept one eye on Aaron down the corridor, still knocking on Chas’ door. Wondering why he hadn’t entered the room, Robert called out to him. “Aaron.”

Aaron looked up suddenly, pulled from his own thoughts by Robert’s voice. His heart pounded in his chest and he couldn’t understand why he was so scared. Maybe it was what Robert had suggested, maybe Robert was right. But he couldn’t be, dead people couldn’t just get up and start walking around again. Not unless they were… zombies. Aaron shivered at the thought, and pushed it aside. It was a ridiculous idea, Aaron told himself unconvincingly. 

“Do you want me to go in?” Robert asked, hesitantly, Liv still clinging to his side.

“No, she's my mam. I’ll do it.” Aaron snapped, before opening the door to his mother’s room and disappearing inside. 

Robert held his breath as he waited for chaos to erupt, however the pub stayed silent. Moments passed in silence, Liv breathing heavily next to him and Robert began to worry after Aaron hadn’t reappeared. 

“Liv, wait here.” Robert said.

“No.” Liv said, her eyes widening in fear.

“Liv, I have to check on Aaron. You can be brave for me, right?” Robert asked, his hand lifting her chin to face him.

Liv stared up at him before nodding her head, determined to be brave. She knew Robert needed to be there for Aaron right now. She watched at Robert disappeared in to Chas’ room, clenching her hands in to fists to stop them from shaking.

As Robert entered the room, the first thing he noticed was Aaron sitting on the bed, holding his mother in his arms. Silent tears streamed down his face as he held on to her tightly. Robert felt that this was a moment he shouldn’t disturb but he couldn’t rid his mind of the thoughts of Chrissie. And Robert knew that any moment Chas could reawaken and be just like his ex-wife. 

“Aaron.” Robert whispered, moving towards him.

“Stay back, get away from her.” Aaron shouted, his voice breaking as he sobbed.

Robert felt his heart break. Aaron had suffered so much in his life and Robert didn’t know if he’d ever get over the pain of losing his mother. “Aaron, we need to call the hospital right now.”

“She’s fine.” Aaron snarled, holding his mother to him as if he could shield her from everything bad in the world, everyone who would try and take her from him.

“Aaron, I’m serious. We have to go, right now.” Robert pleaded.

Suddenly Robert saw it, a slight twitch in Chas’ lifeless hand. He lurched forward to grip the back of Aaron’s jacket, using all of his strength to tear Aaron away from his mother. Aaron stumbled back against him, fighting to break free of his grasp as Robert’s arms came up, wrapping around him.

“No. Let me go.” Aaron cried.

At that moment, Chas began to sit up, a low groan escaping from her parched, chapped lips. Fighting off Robert’s embrace, Aaron sank to his knees next to his mother. “Mum, it’s me. It’s Aaron.” Aaron cried, as Chas stared back at him blankly.

Suddenly, Chas reached out, her hands grasping for Aaron’s face, her sharp nails scratching down his cheek. Aaron flinched in pain and shock. As he tried to understand what was going on Chas launched herself across the bed at him. Looking back Aaron realised that he would have died in that moment, killed by his own mother, if Robert hadn’t flung himself across the room, knocking both Aaron and himself to the floor. 

Chas stumbled, momentarily confused, as Robert pulled Aaron under the bed, holding him close. They breathed heavily, their hearts hammering in their chest as they tried to hide from something they didn’t even understand.

“Mum.” Aaron whispered. Part of him wanted to jump up, to confront his mother but deep down he knew that his mother was gone. He’d seen it, he’d held her lifeless body in his arms. The monster they had hid from wasn’t his mother. Aaron felt himself falling apart as he realised that his mother was gone. His breath came out in sharp, painful gasps as his heart split in to thousands of tiny pieces.

Suddenly Robert squeezed him tightly. “Please Aaron, we have to be quiet.” Robert whispered against his ear, almost soundlessly.

Aaron bit his lip hard to stop himself screaming out, biting down hard until he drew blood. From under the bed Aaron could see Chas’ feet leaving the bedroom door and moving out in to the hallway. Aaron let out a deep sigh, feeling relief flood through him. However that changed as he looked at Robert and saw nothing but fear in his eyes.

“Rob, what is it?” Aaron asked urgently, keeping his voice low.

“Liv.” 

Robert didn’t need to say anymore as they both heard a scream erupt from the hallway. Leaping out from under the bed Aaron and Robert ran out of the room and saw Liv before them, holding off a groaning Chas.

“Aaron, please.” Liv cried as she spotted them behind Chas.

Aaron stood, rooted to the spot, as he watched Chas pull Liv towards her, baring her teeth. He stared, helplessly. How could he hurt his own mother? He loved Liv but he couldn’t hurt his mother, no matter what she had become.

Out of the blue, a heavy mirror hit Chas hard against the head, leaving her crumbling to the ground. Aaron’s breath caught in his throat as his mother, the woman he loved more than anything, collapsed to the carpeted floor in a heap. 

Robert stood above her, panting heavily. He knew Aaron would never forgive him for this, for hurting his mother. But Robert had seen Liv in danger and he’d reacted accordingly. Robert had always been most concerned with his own survival and that of the people he loved, and he didn’t plan on changing that any time soon. Everyone else could rot in hell as far as Robert was concerned. As long as Liv, Aaron and Vic were safe. Robert felt his heart drop as he realised he didn’t know where Victoria was or even if she was safe.

Turning to Aaron, Robert couldn’t mistake the disgust in Aaron’s eyes as he stared at the man who had killed his mother. Robert felt Liv crash in to his side, clutching at his jacket. “Aaron.” Robert said, hesitantly.

“You killed her.” Aaron shouted, making them all jump as Aaron’s voice broke the silence.

Robert flinched at Aaron’s words, he had known he’d lose Aaron by hitting Chas but maybe that was the price he had to pay. Maybe all his bad deeds were finally catching up with him and he’d be forced to live his own personal hell forever and ever.

“You killed her.” Aaron repeated quietly, his voice breaking.

Robert held out his arm, as Aaron collapsed against him, sobbing in to his chest. He wanted to lash out, to hit Robert but he couldn’t. Robert had saved his sister, he’d saved Liv as Aaron had stood by and just watched. He felt shame run through him that he’d been too weak to help his sister. Clinging on to Robert, Aaron’s heart wrenching sobs echoed around the pub as Robert held Aaron and Liv in his arms, comfortingly soothing the pair of them with gentle words of love and reassurance. But no words could settle their fears as the three of them, all terrified of what had happened, stood there, trapped in their own nightmares, all fearing what the future would hold.


	6. To Love and To Cherish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron consider what they should do next. Can they move forward after the death of Chas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the people who have shown an interest in this story. However this may be the last chapter for a while, as I'm considering placing this story on a hiatus. I'm super busy at work and it's very hard trying to update 3 different stories as well. Therefore as this seems to be my least popular work, I'm considering taking a break from it in order to concentrate on updating my other works. 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this idea in the comments.

The wind outside howled loudly, rain crashing against the window. Aaron, Robert and Liv sat in the back room of the pub, all nursing cups of tea, warming their hands against the cold. However no amount of tea could quell the fear freezing their hearts.

“What will we do?” Liv questioned, her voice wobbling worriedly.

“We’ll figure it out.” Robert reassured her, trying to convince himself at the same time.

“How, Robert? How the hell are we going to explain two murders in one night? My mum-..” Aaron broke off, his voice shaking. “Well she’s dead. How can we explain it? What will we do with her-…?” 

Aaron was unable to finish his question, the silence dragging between them. Robert knew what he’d been trying to say, what will we do with the body? Robert took a shaky deep breath, his heart hammering in his chest. He felt terrified and sick. He couldn’t imagine having the strength to go upstairs and look at Chas’ lifeless body again. But he knew he needed to be strong for Aaron and Liv. 

“I’ll sort something out.” Robert assured him, reaching out his hand to grip Aaron’s.

Aaron flinched away from him, avoiding his gaze. However he caught the look of hurt flashing across Robert’s features just before he turned to stare back in to his cup of tea. “Everything is so messed up.” Aaron whispered, more to himself than anyone else.

“Aaron. I’m scared.” Liv said, tears running down her face.

Aaron glanced at her guiltily, he knew he should be strong for his little sister but he couldn’t make sense of anything in his head. He’d lost his mother. He’d watched her die in front of him. Looking over at Robert, his head resting in his hands, Aaron couldn’t believe that the man he loved was responsible for the death of his mother. How could he forgive him?

Taking a deep breath, Aaron moved to sit next to Liv on the sofa. Placing his arm around her, he pulled her close, kissing the side of her head. “It’ll be okay, Liv. You’ve got me, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

A while later, Aaron awoke with Liv leaning against him heavily, her breathing deep and even. A blanket had been placed over them both. Looking around, Aaron noticed Robert still sat at the table, staring unseeingly off into the distance.

“Robert.” Aaron whispered.

Robert jumped slightly before he turned to look at Aaron, the corner of his mouth turning up in a half-hearted smile. “Go back to sleep, Aaron.”

Aaron ignored Robert and got up from the sofa, carefully so as not to wake Liv. He came to sit at the table across from Robert. They needed to talk.

“Robert.’ Aaron began.

“Don’t.” Robert whispered, shaking his head.

Aaron watched him rub his face, his hands shaking slightly. Robert looked tired, his eyes bloodshot and red. “Robert, what you did-…”

“I said don’t, okay?” Robert snapped. “I know what I’ve done, Aaron. It’s all I can see in my head. But I had to. I couldn’t let her hurt you and Liv. I’d rather you hate me than lose you.”

Aaron reached out to grip Robert’s hand in his, rubbing his hand comfortingly. “Robert, it makes me sick when I think about what you did. I can’t believe she’s gone. But if you hadn’t been there, well I don’t want to imagine what would have happened. Thank you.” Aaron whispered, his eyes filling with tears as thoughts of his mother filled his head.

“Aaron.” Robert whispered back, before pulling Aaron up and in to his arms. Aaron pressed his face in to Robert’s shoulder, his cries muffled against Robert’s shirt. 

“I’m so scared.” Aaron murmured.

“Me too.” Robert admitted, rubbing Aaron’s back gently.

Eventually they separated, Aaron wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He moved towards the kitchen, turning the kettle on to make coffee, finding anything to do to keep himself busy.

“Aaron.” Robert spoke from behind him. “I have to go and find Victoria.”

Aaron felt his heart drop immediately, his heart pounding in fear. Robert couldn’t leave them. Turning to face him, Aaron bit his lip trying to stop himself from crying, and nodded his head. He knew he had to let Robert go, it was for Victoria.

However he couldn’t hide his emotions from Robert. His fear was clear to see in his eyes. Moving closer, Robert stood before him, softly cupping his face. “You’ll be okay. I’m coming back.” Robert reassured him, resting his forehead against Aaron’s.

Aaron closed his eyes, breathing in the scent that was Robert; coffee, paper and expensive cologne. He wrapped his arms around Robert’s waist, clinging to him. “Please don’t go.” Aaron whispered, almost soundlessly.

Robert felt his heart break at Aaron’s words, he sounded like a scared little boy and all Robert wanted to do was protect him. But Victoria was his sister, he couldn’t just leave her out there. No matter how much he wanted to stay locked away with Aaron, hidden safely from the rest of the world. “I’ll be back, I promise.”

Aaron nodded, bravely, shivering as Robert pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I love you.” Robert whispered, staring deeply in to his eyes. Aaron stared at him, the words frozen on his lips. So much had happened in just one night. From kissing Robert to watching him leave now. He didn’t think he could give anymore of himself tonight, he didn’t know if he had anything left to give. Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Aaron turned his eyes away to stare at the floor. He felt Robert’s hands leave his face and felt himself grow cold at the loss of Robert’s warmth. 

He watched him move away, fear spreading through his body. This could be the last time he saw Robert, he couldn’t let him leave like this. His hand reached out to grab Robert’s arm, swinging him around. Crashing his lips to Robert’s, Aaron held him close, putting everything he had in to the kiss. Robert’s hands reached up to cradle his face, his tongue passionately deepening the kiss. In that moment, Aaron never wanted to let him go. He wanted to keep him here, his hands exploring every detail of Robert, committing him to memory. But eventually they broke apart for air, the moment shattered. 

“Come back to me.” Aaron pleaded, softly.

To his own ears, he sounded pathetic and weak. But he couldn’t imagine facing this new messed up world without Robert at his side.

“I promise.” Robert whispered, placing a last chaste kiss to Aaron’s lips.

Robert left the pub without another word, the door banging loudly behind him.

“I love you too.” Aaron whispered to the closed door, his heart aching in his chest.

Glancing around, Aaron wondered what he should do. After locking the door and securing the windows, he moved to sit beside Liv. He watched her sleeping peacefully, so young and yet she’d been through so much. All Aaron wanted was for her to be happy but he knew her life was only about to get harder.

He sat there, watching the minutes tick back on the clock in the kitchen. His eyes never leaving the moving hands. After an hour had passed, Aaron had to consider the possibility that maybe Robert wasn’t coming back, maybe he wasn’t able to come back. Pressing his hands to his eyes, Aaron fought back tears. He couldn’t think like that. He had to stay positive, he had to believe that Robert would find his way back to him. 

He felt Liv stir beside him, sitting up. “Where’s Robert?” She asked as she looked around the room.

“He had to go out.” Aaron told her, trying to stop his fear from showing in his voice.

Liv began to cry next to him and Aaron pulled her in to his arms, rocking her back and forth, whispering words of comfort. “It’ll be okay, Liv. He’ll come back. He promised.”

As Aaron comforted Liv, he tried to let his words comfort them both. He knew they were true, Robert would come back to him, or die trying. It was the last part that scared Aaron the most.


	7. So Long As We Both Shall Live.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Robert ventures out of the pub to find Victoria, will he be able to return safely to the man he loves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this fic in a long time (2 months). But I have had some increased interest on it so I figured I'd give it another chance because I really do enjoy writing it. Let me know what you think in the comments, I love hearing what you guys think!
> 
> Thank you for reading and kudos are always appreciated! <3

Robert leant against the back door of the pub, his eyes furiously scanning the night before him for any sign of movement. His heart pounded frantically in his chest. It had been easy to pretend to be brave in front of Aaron and Liv but alone, Robert found himself scared, his body on high alert for any sign of danger. 

He’d never thought of himself as a hero, he knew he was a coward. He’d been too scared to admit his feelings for Aaron, pushed Katie to her death to keep his secret, used Chrissie for her money. But Victoria was one of the only reasons he would push aside his fear and put his own life at risk. He loved her just as much as he loved Aaron. He had to warn her, to make her understand. 

His skin buzzed with adrenaline as he swiftly moved through the shadows, keeping his eyes peeled. As he walked, he thought back on the events of the night. He was a murderer, a killer. How could Aaron ever love him now? He’d killed Chas. The thought alone made him feel sick. He could never expect Aaron to look at him in the same way. Although everything he’d done had been to save Aaron and Liv. 

Robert reached Keeper’s Cottage without further delay, raising his hand to knock at the door. However his hand stilled in mid air as he thought. Knocking would draw attention, he didn’t want anyone to find him. Robert shivered, he didn’t want any of the dead to find him. Sliding his keys out of his pocket Robert quickly let himself inside, shutting the door firmly behind him. 

He stood shivering against the front door, his clothes stuck to him with a mixture of blood and sweat. He ran a shaking hand through his untidy blonde hair. Suddenly groans and grunts drifted through to Robert from the living room, Robert’s ears immediately picking up the sound. His heart slammed rapidly inside his chest, as Robert stood glued to the door. He couldn’t move, paralysed by fear. He wanted to run, to keep running and never look back on this small time village that had ruined his life over and over again. 

But if there was a chance that Victoria was in there Robert couldn’t run. He’d spent his whole life running, letting down the people he loved. He wouldn’t let her down now. His eyes flickered around the room in search of a weapon, anything at all. His gaze fell upon a discarded umbrella. Maybe if Robert had been thinking straight, he might have gone to the kitchen to retrieve a kitchen knife. However his skin tingled with fear and his heart pounded with terror. He acted without thinking. 

Throwing open the living room door, Robert saw Adam on top of Victoria, his mouth at her neck. Robert swung out, hitting Adam hard, just wishing he wasn’t too late.

Adam swore loudly, crumbling to the floor, clutching the back of his head. Victoria quickly knelt at his side, gripping his arm.

“What the hell, Robert?” Adam shouted angrily.

Robert dropped the umbrella, his eyes wide, his heart slowly returning to its normal pace as he read the situation. It was okay, Vic was okay. His leg twitched uncontrollably, his foot bouncing up and down against the wooden floor, unable to keep still.

“We have to get out of here, go to the pub. Chas’ dead, people keep falling to sleep. They’re dead, you have to hit them. Aaron, Liv.” Robert muttered incoherently, staring down blankly at Adam and Victoria crouched on the floor.

Victoria looked up at her brother worriedly. His shirt was stained with blood, his eyes were wild, flickering to the sides constantly. His foot tapped impatiently against the floor, the umbrella forgotten at his feet.

“Robert, what’s going on? Are you on drugs?” Victoria asked worriedly.

It was the only explanation, he was restless, alert, incoherent, unreasonable. Victoria stood up, holding Robert’s hands in her own, squeezing them until he looked down, his eyes finally focusing on her. 

“Rob.” Victoria said firmly, dragging him back to reality.

“She’s dead, Vic. Dead, they’re all dead.” Robert cried, collapsing to his knees, throwing his arms around Victoria’s waist, clinging to her.

Victoria looked down at him, unable to comprehend what was happening. However her maternal instinct took over as her hands came up to wrap around Robert, stroking softly through his hair. Victoria shushed him, rocking him slowly as Robert fell apart, sobbing and gasping. Adam watched the scene before him, wide eyed and confused, as his hand clutched the back of his head.

Eventually Robert’s sobs subsided, as he pulled himself away from Vic, standing up.

“Talk to me, tell me what happened.” Victoria encouraged her brother.

“It…” Robert began just before he was interrupted by Adam.

“Vic.” Adam said.

Victoria and Robert looked over at Adam who was sat on the floor, staring at his hand, covered in blood.

“Oh my god, we have to get to the hospital.” Victoria cried, rushing to Adam’s side.

“No.” Robert shouted. 

The hospital wasn’t safe, that’s where they’d been taken. It would be full of people with the disease, Robert thought.

“We have to get to the pub.” Robert demanded.

“Robert, he needs a doctor, look at him.” Victoria shouted.

“I said no.” Robert screamed, leaving Adam and Victoria shocked. “Just trust me okay?” He said, his voice shaking as he tried to control his fear.

Victoria nodded, scared of her own brother, as she helped Adam get to his feet. Dubiously, they left Keeper’s Cottage, closing the door behind them. Closing the door on a life they’d never get back.

They walked to the pub in silence. Adam and Victoria in front, Robert watching them from behind. His eyes flickered over his shoulder as they walked. He could hear a faint rustling, although he didn’t know if he was just imagining it. 

“Hurry up.” Robert said, urging Adam and Victoria to move faster.

Suddenly someone shot out of the shadows, Robert reacted without thinking, swinging the umbrella he didn’t even remember picking up. The umbrella hit Brenda in the arm, where she fell to the floor, clutching her wound.

“Robert.” Victoria screamed in terror.

“What’s wrong with you?” Adam screamed.

However it was too late, Robert could hear them, coming up from behind, attracted by the smell of Adam’s blood, the metallic scent lingering in the air. Robert pushed Adam and Victoria forward and then ran. They ran from Robert, scared of what he’d do next. Adam reached the backdoor of the pub first, banging loudly. Robert paused, looking back for a moment at the approaching monsters. What were they? What had happened to them? They’re dead, Robert thought. Maybe that’s what he was, just a dead man walking, maybe he’d get sick at any moment. Maybe he already was, he had Chrissie and Chas’ blood all over him.

Turning around he watched Victoria disappear in to the pub, sighing a sigh of relief. He had saved his sister. Robert began to rush towards the door, however it shut sharply in his face. Robert crashed against the door, terror tearing him apart inside as he banged desperately on the wooden door.

Adam stood on the other side of the door, bolting it. 

“Adam, what are you doing? Let him in.” Aaron screamed, trying to push his way passed Adam.

Adam held him back, his arm holding him back against the wall as Aaron desperately pushed against his grip to get to Robert.

“No, I don’t know what’s wrong with him. He hit Brenda. God, Robert’s flipped or something. Me head, he fucking whacked me.” Adam said, his words falling over themselves in their hurry to leave his mouth.

“Robert.” Aaron screamed, as Adam held him back, keeping him from the one person he couldn’t live without.

Outside, Robert banged on the door, kicking and clawing as the dead approached. “Aaron.” Robert shouted, desperately. Pleading, begging, as the dead moved closer. Shouting for his life as the dead surrounded him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Aaron save Robert from the dead?
> 
> Or will it be too late to save the man he loves?
> 
> Find out in the next chapter of Surviving for Love!


End file.
